Hero Guide
Introduction Developing heroes is one of the most important goals in the game. Pursuing it can help you achieve victory over the most powerful opponents in the world of Battle Arena: Heroes Adventure and in battle against other players in the PvP Arena. You can bring up to five heroes at a time into battle on the Campaign map, in the Tower, or in PvP mode. Their positions on the battlefield are determined automatically based on their roles and the row to which they belong. There is no way to change their positions manually. Roles and Rows There are several roles available for heroes. Some heroes play a single role, while others can play several different roles at once. There are four primary roles: * Tank * Killer * Support * Healer Every hero belongs to a certain row in combat: * Front * Center * Rear This attribute affects which of your heroes will be targeted by enemy skills (and vice versa for your skills that affect a certain opponent row). This attribute affects which of your heroes will be targeted by enemy skills (and vice versa for your skills that affect a certain opponent row). Hero Factions Every hero belongs to a certain faction. There are a total of ten of them in the game. A hero's faction affects their additional bonuses, their stats, and their ability to equip certain relics. Some heroes in a faction affect a certain class more than others - as a rule, this applies to other members of their faction, but sometimes it applies to members of other factions. For example, some robots are resistant to physical damage, and some undead are resistant to magic damage. Heroes' fifth skills can only affect their own faction, or they at least affect their own faction more than allies. For example, a robot hero's fifth skill increases allied robots armor by N*2 and other allies' armor by N. By the same token, an undead hero's fifth skill increases magic resistance, but only for other undead members of the squad. In general, however, faction members are linked more by their appearance than by functional distinctions. There are 10 factions in the game: * Elves * Robots * Undead * Gnomes * Horde * Sea wardens * Beasts * Hunters * Forces of light * Flight Evolution Every time you earn experience, reach a new level, or equip an item, this increases the level of your heroes. However, the most effective (and most difficult) method is to increase your heroes' stars, which significantly boost a character's attributes. You can do this by earning a certain number of hero quantums. Experience and Levels By exploring and fighting opponents, every hero earns experience and increases their level. A hero's level determines the maximum level of their skills and equipment. Teams can earn the most experience by completing daily quests. The level of each hero is limited by their team level (with the exception of the first 27 team levels). In other words, if the team level is 30, the maximum level of any hero in the team is also 30. Team level also affects completing levels, since some levels might be locked until you reach a certain team level. How to Increase Heroes' Levels *Get experience potions for fighting in the Time Portal's Well of Experience *Get experience potions by defeating the bosses on Sentinel Island *Buy experience potions at the Market *Get experience potions for winning auto-battles in the Campaign *Earn experience for the heroes you've selected by fighting battles in the Campaign *Get experience potions in Iron and Bronze Chests in the Chest Workshop *Earn experience by spending energy and completing quests What are Skills? Every hero in the game has their own skills that deal damage to the opponent and increase their team's resistance. There are skills that are used by heroes automatically, and there are max-level damage skills that can be used manually. To use max-level damage skills, you need to accumulate strength. Strength accumulates more quickly when a hero uses skills and attacks, and it accumulates most quickly when they kill an opponent with an attack. Skill Categories: *A hero's zero skill is auto-attack. It cannot be upgraded directly. Its base damage depends primarily on the character's physical attack. *A hero's first skill can be used either automatically or manually. It can only be used once the hero has a full strength bar. *A hero's second skill is unlocked when they reach Green and is used automatically after cooling down. It can be upgraded once the hero reaches level 2. *A hero's third skill is unlocked when they reach Blue and is also used automatically after cooling down. It can be upgraded once the hero reaches level 21. *A hero's fourth skill is largely passive and affects various aspects of the hero or other characters. It is unlocked once the hero reaches Purple, usually at level 50. Keep in mind that a skill cannot always be upgraded at a certain level, since the hero also has to reach a certain level first. Hero Skills Every hero has five skills of different types: physical, passive, universal, and magical. Skills determine the type of opponent the hero is effective against. For example, in order to defeat opponents that are invulnerable to ordinary weapons, you need to use heroes who deal magic damage. Some skills can only be used against certain categories of opponents. For example, a skill might only affect opponents that are level 28 or lower. Attributes A hero's attributes are the foundation on which that hero is built. Attributes directly determine damage from skills and auto-attack, as well as healing effectiveness and defense against opponent attacks. There are 25 different attributes in the game: Main #Strength #Agility #Intelligence #Physical attack #Magic power #Armor #Magic resistance #Health #Critical magic damage #Critical physical damage #:Additional #Silence resistance level #Ignore magical resistance #Regeneration #Dodge #Reduced energy consumption #Healing bonus #Skill level #Tenacity #Hit #Critical power #Energy increase #Armor penetration #Vampirism #Health regeneration #Energy regeneration after battle Second-tier attributes (11-25 on the chart) are unique for each hero. To increase them, you have to increase the hero's level and equip items. Each new level can grant a certain bonus to first- and second-tier attributes. Hero Quality Quality is one way to increase a hero's power and add new attributes, and it is also an essential part of unlocking new skills. Quality is not based on a character's level; its development is only restricted by equipment, which varies in terms of the level required to equip it. Fusing equipment increases a hero's quality. Fusion requires that the hero be fully equipped with equipment of the current quality. Once a hero earns a new quality, all equipment equipped on that hero disappears. There are 14 quality levels in the game. Hero Power Hero Power Power is a universal indicator of a hero's strength. It is determined by a percentage-based meter. To increase a hero's power: *Increase the hero's level *Collect the hero quantums *Upgrade the hero's skills *Equip equipment to increase strength *Enchant equipment to enhance its attributes